The Line
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: PUBLISHED. COMPLETE. The Line is officially available for purchase, check my profile for details! Being the only girl on the battery with 20 guys isn't easy. Read the misadventures of 11th grade bass drummer Lucy Karate - where it all started.
1. 10 Minutes

_AN: Wow, I didn't even know that this was a genre!! I was searching the other day and boom!! Marching band. I love it. I looked for any stories involving girls and the drum line. They are all so great, I had to add my own story. So what, I graduated HS in 1998. Those boys were my best friends in the whole world and it was one of the best experiences of my life._

_I dedicate this story to the following drummers: Marky (for the bus rides), Barry (for being yourself), Nick (the look), Paul (for never changing), Mikey (for keeping me sharp), Billy (for all the flirting), Dave, Ethan, Steve (for always making me laugh), Lisa (you're my girl!), and to any girl drummers out there!_

_Ok, the first chapter is important – I promise the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter!!_

* * *

_3.7.07 Update...yes, **The Line** looks a little different. After some urging by friends and writers that I know, I've decided that since I'm selling this story as a book, it doesn't really make sense to post the ENTIRE thing for free online. So, in a compromise, I've put up the first three chapters..._

_In its edited version, **The Line** is MUCH better than this rough draft, but still, this is the story that started it all. I hope you understand._

* * *

**Chapter 1: 10 Minutes**

Lucy took a deep breath. She concentrated on the sheet music in front of her. It hadn't changed. It was the same that it had been for the past year. Except today was different. This was the day before auditions. This was her last opportunity to practice before her next year was decided.

Lucy Karate had been in the pit for the past two years. She liked learning all the different percussive instruments, but she was ready to join the battery. The battery… It had been just a dream for the past year. Lucy had originally played the oboe, an instrument that did not march in the band. Not wanting to be left out when all her friends joined marching band, the band directors had decided to put her in the pit – she could read music and the mallets weren't the most difficult instruments to learn. Lucy would have never guessed that she would become well, obsessed, with drumming. The pit simply wasn't where she wanted to be. She had been devastated the year before when she had failed to make even cymbals. Cymbals…maybe, or possibly bass. She wasn't going to kid herself about quints or snare. The Brookwood Drum Line had placed 3rd at PASIC her freshman year. This line was talented…they had a number of percussionists make All State or All State Jazz every year. Lucy knew she would be happy just to get on the field. She wanted her junior year to be worth something. Lots of things were going to happen during the 11th grade – finally getting her driver's license, being an upperclassmen, going to Prom, getting her first job, and finally getting a date with Eric, the dreamy valedictorian.

_Concentrate Lucy…this is about drum line now, not about your social life._

5/8 7/8 – this particular piece was the one that would make or break her audition. Unlike the rest of the guys, Lucy preferred to practice by herself. She didn't need to show off in front of anyone. _She also didn't need to be laughed at by anyone._ Ever since the past season had ended, Lucy had taken her practice pad and sticks into the garage and practiced an hour or more every day. Rudiments, cadences, whatever she could get her hands on. She downloaded reams of music from the internet, listened to cadences, and watched the DCI shows almost weekly.

She sighed; there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. Lucy didn't even bother trying to concentrate on her classes. She kept going over the audition pieces in her head. After school would be the auditions. 

On the two long practice tables, everyone was warming up. With only 5 seniors graduating there wasn't a lot of room to move up. The battery was made up of 6 snares, 4 quints, 5 basses, and 6 cymbals with another 8 or so in the Pit. Lucy nervously went around the corner and began warming up on her practice pad. Far too soon, someone was calling her name.

Lucy walked into the large band room. In front of her, a practice table. In front of that, the two band directors, the percussion instructor and one of the local percussion teachers (each of his boys had been captain and marched snare). Lucy looked at the table. _Aww crap…_it was far too tall for her 5 foot 4 inches. The local teacher, Mr. DiBonaventura, immediately stood up on Lucy's behalf. Everyone looked around the band room and decided that the podium would make up the height difference.

Henry, the instructor, asked, "If you would please play the two prepared pieces. You will then be asked to sight read a short selection."

_Since I've probably already blown this…I guess I have nothing to lose._

As if in a trance, Lucy played the two prepared pieces. After 6 months of practice every day, the rhythms poured out of her hands. Lucy stopped. The judges looked somewhat surprised and noted her scores on the papers in front of them.

"Please turn over the piece in front of you." Lucy did. "You will have 90 seconds to review the piece."

The 90 seconds passed in a blur.

"You may begin."

Then it was over, "Thanks for coming in Lucy. Positions will be posted tomorrow after school."

Lucy stammered, "Thanks."

She walked out of the room. _Just like that…_ The whole thing had taken less than ten minutes. It didn't matter that she had spent weeks of her life practicing in the past year. All that mattered were the past ten minutes. However, reflecting on what had happened in the past ten minutes, Lucy was not discouraged. She had really nailed both of the audition pieces. She wasn't too concerned with the sight-reading – she thought that was mainly for quints and snares.

* * *

Lucy tapped her pencil in Economics class impatiently. How was she going to make it through the whole day? She raised her hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?" 

Dr. Knott just nodded, he was busy explaining supply and demand.

Lucy walked through the deserted halls and found herself in front of the band room. Hmm…might as well just go check to see they didn't put the list early. Lucy walked to the band directors office – where lists of this importance were usually posted. She sighed, no list yet.

Mr. Izzo was on the phone. He saw Lucy outside his office. Hardly believing what he was doing, Lucy watched as he held up two fingers. Then he mouthed the word, "Bass."

Lucy practically screamed. She cartwheeled down the hall back to her class.

* * *

_How the hell am I going to wait til August?_

At the end of school, everyone crowded around the list. Lucy was not surprised to see she was the only girl on the battery of 21 percussionists. The other girl on the line, Molly, was lieutenant of the Pit. To no one's surprise, Spence was named captain of the drum line and was thus in charge of the snares. Scruffy, adorable Greg was the quint lieutenant, redheaded Brent was heading up the cymbals and tall Paul was going to be her section leader.

_How the hell am I going to wait til August? _


	2. Season Begins

_AN: Sorry for the break!! I've been busy the past couple of weeks (who hasn't?). I hope people are still interested in this story. Thanks to those who have read so far!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Season Begins**

_"I am small but I am strong  
You see I'm just like you  
If you only knew  
That I'm just like you  
All the world would take a cue from anything you do  
If you only knew  
That they're just like you  
I don't want to fight  
I want to get along with you."_

_**-- Cabron, Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

Lucy lugged her bass drum to her car – a 92 Cavalier that was in desperate need of a paint job – still, it got her where she needed to go. She had taken the big drum home over the summer to get used to the weight. Wanting to make sure the guys didn't forget her gender, Lucy had looked far and wide before securing a flashy "Girls Rule" sticker on her carrier. She looked at the carrier – it was also tradition to put your initials on it. You could look back for a few years and remember who marched before you. She traced her finger over the initials. Lucy smiled remembering the seniors who had made her freshman year such a fun one.

The summer had passed in somewhat of a blur. Lucy and one of her best friends, Mandy, a long legged strawberry blond girl on flag corps that had always made the boys come running, had both gotten jobs at the local Fuddruckers. They had flirted their way through the minimum wage hours. Lucy had made out a few times with Arlyn, the hunky fry cook, but it hadn't led to anything serious. When she wasn't working, Lucy kept in touch with friends via IM and the occasional party.

* * *

Lucy drove up and pulled her drum out of the car. A large red minivan with racing stripes pulled up next to her – only one person at this school drove that car, Mark. They shared a smile. Mark was a junior and one of her best friends. He was quite tan after working the entire summer as a lifeguard. He opened his trunk and pulled out his quints. They both pulled down their Oakley eye jackets (THE eye wear of choice for the battery) and together they marched into the band room.

Mark asked, "You ready for this?"

Lucy replied, "I was born ready."

The crowded band room was full of people. Lieutenants and captains tried to corral their sections together. Finally Fred, the drum major (and Lucy's friend since 5th grade) clapped his hands for attention. The band broke up into sections. The drum line marched out in front of the school to their traditional warm up spot.

The battery warmed up together. They went over the basic warm-ups that everyone had learned last Spring. Knowing Eight on a Hand by heart and protected by her Oakley eye jackets, Lucy looked around at her fellow basses. They all were at least 3 or 4 inches taller than her 5'3". When lined up in formation, the bass line took a noticeable dip where Lucy stood.

Mike stood in front of her. A cocky, cute sophomore, Mike was arrogant as hell and had a mouth like a sailor. Mike had put her in the "cute" category, which meant their relationship thus far was made up almost entirely of sexual innuendoes.

Behind her was her lieutenant, Tall Paul. Paul had been on the bass line last year and was the only one returning to the section. He was also a sophomore. Tall, with dark hair, and like most percussionists she knew, overly confident (when it came to drumming at least) he lead their sectionals. If only he knew what he was getting into this season…

Behind Paul was Nick. How would she describe Nick? Dark hair…At one time…oh, about a year ago she had been OBSESSED with the kid. Now she couldn't figure out why she had had those feelings. Nick was an old friend. He was pissed for not having made Quints. Ahh…quints. Lucy looked over at the section. What a freakin' hot section. What a freakin' talented section.

Ok, back to her own section, bringing up the end of the basses was Dave. Lovable Dave. Pacifist Dave. Dave like two things in his life -- drumming and the band Less Than Jake. He played the big 5th bass.

Spence, the drum line captain, held up his stick signaling the last run through the warm up. Lucy snapped back to attention as she clicked her mallets against her drum. In this week before Band Camp, the line was mainly getting together to learn cadences and get warmed up before they received their music for this year's show. AKA, there wasn't a lot to do. It was a time, so early in the season, that there was no history established with the line of 2004-2005. Their instructor, Joe, was finishing up his tour with DCI. No one had started to get on each other's nerves, there were no fights over girls, and there was no blaming at dropped sticks or notes. Basically, it was a golden time in the season.

Before she realized it, Lucy's first official band practice on the battery was finished. She was sweaty and a little sore, but satisfied with the way things had went. So far she had kept up her part as one-fifth of the bass line. She joked around with the guys as they put their equipment away in the large room that was the percussion HQ. Not only a place to store their instruments, it was a place for inside jokes, blowing off steam, and occasionally, a place to sleep between classes. She met up with Mandy and Gina, her petite curly haired other best friend (a majorette). Both were happy with their second year in the color guard. In the off season, Gina was first chair clarinet and Mandy was first chair flute. The three chatted about where they were going to go after practice. Now having the freedom of their cars, and the swagger of being upperclassmen, the world was their oyster. Lucy knew that the unofficial hang out for the upperclassmen on the battery (and the endless stream of tagalongs) was the local Waffle House. She had been there once, when the drum line had gone out en masse after winning a large drum line competition the year before. Lucy spoke up, "Hey gals – let's say we start the year out differently, let's go to WaHo." Lucy knew that she wouldn't hear a lot of arguments, Mandy had a crush on Spence and Gina was happy to go along wherever the fun was.

They all piled into Gina's red 2005 Hybrid Civic and took off.

Most of the line had arrived before the girls did. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of the dance line had also arrived. The girls were shameless in their attempt to get attention from the line.

Spence, seated in the middle of the corner booth, was already talking about the year ahead, just like a good captain should, "The way I figure it, South is the only line we really have to worry about. You saw them all last year…" Spence was speaking about the cross-town rival line – South. He wasn't speaking of any band competition, he was looking forward to November when the indoor drum line battles would start. Their lines had gone back and forth over the years as to who was the winner.

The guys all agreed. Those who were seniors definitely wanted to go out on a high note. At that moment, Lucy, Gina, and Mandy walked through the door. Lucy stopped for a moment. She had been on the line for 2 years and had had class with some of these guys. However, she had never hung out socially with the seniors. They were intimidating – good drummers and good looking. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to their booth, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Across the crowded diner, the dance line girls shot death stares at Lucy, Gina, and Mandy.

Just like at the lunch table during their 5th period percussion class, there was a definite hierarchy going on at the tables. It wasn't so bad that it broke down into sections, but the seniors definitely had their table. This table was followed by "cool" juniors, "cool" sophomores, "not-so-cool" juniors and sophomores, and finally freshman. Lucy knew it was too early to try and push her luck with any of the tables, even though she had been friends with some of these guys since 7th grade. _Stupid guys and their stupid testosterone._ _Stupid hierarchy. _Lucy pulled Gina and Mandy toward the freshman table. There was no way 14 year old boys were going to turn down a female, even if she as the weird ONE girl on the battery. The freshman secretly had a champion in Lucy and were her special cheering section. So far, she had given them more attention than anyone else on the line.

"What's up dudes?" Lucy casually sat down and started talking to the younger boys about high school.

"Can you believe her?" said Adam, a senior snare, from across the room. The guys watched as Lucy flirted with the pit and cymbal members.

Spence looked up. He was staring at beautiful Mandy. "I don't think it's so bad guys. She was fine at practice today. In fact, the bass line is sounding better than it has in years."

Red headed senior and sometime model Brent spoke up smiling, "Let's invite her over. You know, for the sake of battery peace and all that."

Five pairs of eyes looked over at Spence. He was a leader on and off the field. Spence considered Lucy for a minute. He hadn't really taken much notice of her until her appearance on the battery this year. Girls on the line could be trouble. Something about waaayy too many guy hormones and not enough girl hormones to offset all the testosterone. Rarely was there a fight over a drum line girl, but Lucy was cute, and it could mean that some tempers would flare. On the other hand, Lucy's friend Mandy was HOT. This could be his only way to meet her. Spence called out, "Lucy!"

Lucy, engrossed in making the younger boys laugh and eating away at her scattered-smothered-covered hash browns, almost didn't realize someone was calling her name. Trying to play it as cool as possible she said, "S'up?"

"S'up?!" Gina started giggling.

"Why don't you come sit over here?" Spence yelled as coolly as possible.

Never one to leave her girlfriends behind, Lucy said, "Do you have room for my friends?"

Scruffy Greg, the quint lieutenant, yelled, "Come on – we don't have all night!"

The girls casually said their good byes to the freshman table, smiled smugly at the dance line chicks, who were hoping to get spots at the table, and squeezed into the crowded booth. The now full table included Spence, Greg, Brent, Adam, Lucy, Gina, and Mandy. Lucy's fellow juniors looked on from the table next to the seniors.

Barry, the unofficial captain of next year's line, smiled as Lucy took her seat. He had always liked her…no, not like that, she had always been nice to him, plus Barry was in a band with Fred. Mark, next to Barry, and the unofficial lieutenant of next year's quint line, had always had a crush on Lucy. It wasn't until recently when Mark started dating Charlotte, a dance line chick, that their friendship had been backed off. Mark and Lucy had been close to inseparable last year. Mark, forever failing the gifted classes that he signed up for, relied on Lucy's ability to study and get him to study in order not to flunk whatever grade they were in. Next to Mark sat Ethan. Ethan was on quints with Mark and Greg. He was tall, intelligent and cute in a goofball sort of way. Finishing up the juniors was Dave (snare) and Nick.

Lucy and the girls chatted away with the seniors until curfew. There was never a lull in conversation. It turns out that the guys and girls actually had a lot of overlapping friends. Plus, the guys were able to fill in the juniors about some of the teachers they would have in the following year. Everyone made their way outside. Gina and Lucy hopped in the Civic. As they waited for the third door to slam, they realized Mandy was deep in conversation with Spence. Mandy skipped up to the car, "Spence is going to give me a ride home! He's lives in my direction anyway."

Gina and Lucy rolled their eyes, knowing very well that Spence and Mandy didn't live that close to each other. Gina dropped Lucy at her car. Lucy popped in her favorite DMB CD and drove home, pondering this seemingly good start to her junior year. She had made the battery. She had gotten her first job. Now, it was time to start worrying about Homecoming. Lucy sighed, she hadn't ever had a good time at this dance. It just seemed that the end of October was always an awkward time of year for her when it came to guys. She thought over the guys on the line…wondering what exactly type of relationships the guys were in…especially a certain red haired senior. Lucy shook her head. No, guys on the line were for flirting with only. She had made a pact with herself, after a failed attempt at a relationship with Nick and a brief fling with Mark, Lucy knew it was best to just be the token girl. She, Lisa, and Amy (the other drum line girl from last year) had decided that their role on the line was part psychiatrist, part matchmaker, and full time masseuse. They all looked on the guys as, whether they were older or younger, their younger brothers. The girls were there on the long rides back from a competition to massage those sore shoulders and arms. The favor was almost universally returned…and when it came November and December and the bus rides were chilly, who better to snuggle down with than a cute drummer.

* * *

Lucy was home, but she didn't feel like going to sleep. After letting her parents know that she was home Lucy sat up thinking about who she wanted to date this year. The name popped into her head easily, as it had for 3 years, Eric Wright. The super smart cutie was not in band, only in her classes. He had been valedictorian from day one of their freshman year. Lucy could always count on having history with the object of her affections. _What a crush slut I am…_

She wondered what Eric had been up to this summer. As the cute head of the class, she knew many people that held a torch for him. She didn't really think she had much of a chance with him. However, as she had finally put into words earlier this summer, crushes were not about returned love. Sometimes it was just fun to know that there was a guy out there who could make your entire day by a smile or comment. Lucy knew this was all she had going right now as no one was seriously interested in her.

Or so she thought…


	3. Band Camp

_AN: Thanks for all the support! It really means a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing when I see reviews. Also, I love hearing about all the other drum line chicks (and their friends). I'm changing it up a little this chapter. I'm switching between first and third person. Like it? Hate it? Let me know!_

_Please let other people know about this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Band Camp**

_"I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same._

_Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with?"_

**_- Ever Fallen In Love with Someone, Buzzcocks_**

Lucy waved to her parents as they drove off. She didn't know how she had convinced them to let Mark drive her up to Band Camp, but she was happy. The high school's band camp was held 2 hours away at a small college. The 250 member marching band took over the college for the week – using every inch of the campus – the dorm rooms for sleeping, the dining hall, classrooms for practice, and gardens for taking "hot walks." Lucy smiled to herself as she packed her stuff into the minivan. She would enjoy this catch up time with Mark. They could have fun no matter what they did! Plus, one of the true signs of being an upperclassman was NOT having your parents drive you up.

The red minivan pulled away from Mark's house. Mark winked and said, "We have to make a quick stop." Lucy knew what that meant. Mark had a fixation on beef jerky and would not drive anywhere without it and a Big Gulp from Quick Trip.

But before Lucy could do or say much of anything, Mark had quickly added Brent, Ethan, and Nick to the car.

_Well at least I'll be pulling up in style…_

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought of the look of jealousy of the many girls who would like a spot in this car.

The "road trip" was filled with establishing new inside jokes, reciting lines from favorite movies ("You're allergic to dancin'?" AN: Please pardon my shameless Can't Hardly Wait reference), mooning other cars, listening to Mark's band (a ska-influenced band called the Shakers) newest CD, talking about the season ahead and as Lucy sighed remembering, a brief nap on Brent's broad shoulder.

The party wagon pulled up. Lucy waved goodbye to the guys as she went to check in. Lucy and Lisa (the other drum line chick) were rooming together. It made the most sense. Their hours were slightly different than the rest of the band. Percussionists had an extra practice in the morning while everyone else was still in bed. Lisa and Lucy had already decided on a Sailor Moon theme for their door. Over the summer, they discovered they both shared an insane obsession for this manga. Lisa would be arriving later – she had a freshman brother that she had to show around first.

Lucy stretched out on the bed. _What a week this was going to be…_She remembered previous band camps…getting dunked in the large bins of ice, crushing on hot upperclassmen, learning music, flirting with underclassmen, meeting people from different schools and making new friends.

* * *

_8/12/05 _

_Dear Diary,_

_First of all, please pardon the stream of consciousness style of this entry. I haven't got a lot of sleep this week!! (It was totally worth it.) But what a week this has been! I hope I can remember everything to write it down. Let's see: in no particular order… the show totally rocks! The bass line rocks (- Mike)! Brent rocks! The Battery rocks! Being on the field rocks!_

_Inside jokes: the look, Jimmy, marching through the dorm with my drum on, any and all Oasis songs, duck ball, Sunday Bloody Sunday, get off the bus, Camelbaks, Camelbacks with liquid other than water, wife beaters, "What are you doing?," Mr. and Mrs. DeMatteo, the crossbow visual, the planets visual, finally being able to call Animal, kicking shoes, hot and cold walks, sitting at the cool junior table, and finally getting some respect!_

_So, learning the show was a different experience than I thought it was going to be. Sure it was hot and sweaty, but it's was also pretty amazing when you think of it – 250 on a field, actually going where they are supposed to go all while playing memorized music! (BTW, the show's theme this year is movie themes including: Mission Impossible, the Pink Panther, and Robin Hood – the drum solo takes place in the 2nd song – we've learned the music, but haven't learned the drill yet. However, each section gets their own mini break!!). Learning the music and the formations was a process that took awhile, but that I'm proud to say we all accomplished. So, without much further ado, the personal side of the week. I decided it would be best to just list people, and then tell you what happened with them. P.S. I'm saving the best for last!_

_Fred – our drum major and still one of the coolest guys I know. I'm so proud of him! It's his first year and he's doing great. We continued our tradition of taking a "cold walk" twice this week. You know, a walk where nothing happens…anyway…he's got a crush on a certain majorette. I wonder where it will go._

_Mike – GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I both hate and love this kid. We fight so much that the rest of the basses have dubbed us Mr. and Mrs. DeMatteo. (Yes, I, of course, have taken his last name.) There is not one thing we can agree on. The tempo (which I set), dressing the line (I decide how sharp the diagonal will be), how hot it is, how cold it is, visuals…that being said, we can have moments when it's Lucy and Mike vs. the World. Where we have a never-ending stream of inside jokes, non-stop flirting and the rest of the basses have no idea what is going on between 1st and 2nd. Realistically, I'd say it's about 30/70 for the whole love/hate thing. However, Mike does help me realize I'm a lot tougher than I used to be. Lucy from 2 years ago probably would have gone off crying, but Junior Lucy has a quick snarky response ready. I think Paul is getting close to killing us…he's constantly having to break up our fighting._

_Lisa – my saving grace! It was so great to have someone else going through similar experiences. Lisa is in charge of the Pit and dealing with almost as much testosterone as I am. I'll never forget us just chilling sometime during the afternoon breaks. She has a sort of crush on Ethan. It's tough enough being the only girl on the battery, but with Lisa around, I know that I'm not alone. I'll never forget one day during the afternoon break, it was just me, Lisa, Greg and Brent…hanging out and talking. We're just a dynamic duo! We've already started planning our skit for next year. The guys are definitely in for a surprise!_

_Mark – yeah for reestablishing friendships! I thought I had lost him to his girlfriend. No, I'm not in the business of breaking up relationships; we've just reached a good point in the middle. He's already working on his solo for the drum line competition in November. Trust Mark to do it his own way – so far he's using not only mallets, but also juggling golf balls off his quints._

_Mandy – and that's what best friends are for. We kept each other on track trying (and mostly failing) to study for our upcoming AP History class. We had every intention of studying every day…but as soon as we took those books out…someone was there to distract us. She confided in me that she like Spence (duh!) and thinks they might start dating soon. Way to go Mandy!_

_Spence – sadly enough, my stock has gone up by being her best friend. Spence is a nice guy, but I don't think he knew I existed until Mandy entered the picture. Anyway, now that they are becoming an item, I am more accepted!_

_Gina – I'm so proud of this girl. She won the coveted spot of feature twirler this year. I watch her and I'm amazed by the crazy amount of things she can do with a baton. Seriously – she can get some height on that thing. So, in a band of so many, I feel lucky to be friends with some of the most talented ones. Giggly Gina isn't going to commit to one guy any time soon…she can flirt with the best of them. I noticed her and Keith together a few times. Who knows? Maybe she'll get the shy Keith out of his shell._

_Billy – cute freshman alert! How did I not mention this adorable, talented quint before? (Hmmm…maybe I was sidetracked by other people). It's almost as tough to be a freshman on the battery as it is to be a girl. Good thing Billy has the chops for it. Billy strongly resembles a young Johnny Depp. Lisa and I had a good time flirting shamelessly with him. He and I had some moments of bonding – being the newest newbies on the battery. Also, I never realized before how cute a Kool Aid mustache could be._

_Keith – the mystery figure. He just transferred to our school. He's a junior too! and an amazing trumpet player. Did I mention he's also way cute? They had a blind audition for the trumpet solo on the field during the second to last practice. Keith and senior trumpet Josh were both so good the band directors just decided to have it done as a duet. Who knows? Maybe Keith will join the Shakers! I didn't really get to know him that well…he was always part of the group, so there wasn't any time to get to know him personally._

_Brent – hmmmmmmmm. I don't know if I've ever given a real description of him. He bears a strong resemblance to Christian Bale…only with red hair (and Christian Bale in like, Newsies or American Psycho…not the Machinist). He's got huge arms from lifting cymbals all day…Remember how I said that I wouldn't like (ok, I could like them I just couldn't do anything about it) anyone on the line? Well, it's all started on the trip up. Sometimes I think it's just amazing what being around someone can do to a girl. He was just always there -- at the end of practice ready to give me a back massage (definitely necessary after a long day and a heavy drum), sitting next to me at the night activities, piggy back rides anywhere I wanted…I know, this could all just be flirting, but is it wrong if I want it to be more? I hope I'm not reading into things._

_Coming back from band camp is always such a let down. It really means that Band Camp is officially over and school is about to start. I just realized all the things going on this year – Prom, the SAT's, AP Classes…aahh! It's enough to drive any girl crazy. Therefore, I've decided to make a list of resolutions. I know, I know, it's August, and not January, but there are some definite things I want to accomplish this year._

_1. Win best bass line at any and all drum line competitions we go to. (I don't anticipate this one being too difficult…Joe can write some tough music and we can pull it out.)_

_2. Get a 1300 or higher on the SAT's._

_3. Go to Prom with a guy who likes me (and have a good time!)_

_4. Go on a date (like a real date…not in a group, or as friends, or watching a movie. Like a real, going-to-a-movie-holding-hands-kiss-at-the-front-door date!) Preferably with a person named Eric, Brent, or Keith._

_That's all for now,_

_Lucy _

_P.S. The Prom guy and the date guy don't have to be the same person!_

* * *

Lucy put her diary away…in its very secret spot. Lucy felt like getting out of the house. She had seen enough of everyone the week before and had no desire to hang out with any of her usual friends. Hmmm….wasn't there a movie she had been wanting to see? Lucy went down to check the paper. Yes, it was playing over at the dollar theater. Lucy checked her watch; there was still time to make the matinee. She grabbed her keys.

"Bye Mom – going to see Plaza Café – be back for dinner!"

"Fine honey. Drive safe," Lucy's Mom called out after her.

Lucy pulled up to the theater. The dollar theater used to be a grand movie palace in the 50's. Now it was kind of run down, but still maintained some of the old Hollywood magic. She bought a ticket, bought her traditional Swedish Fish and Diet Coke, and went in to find a seat. The theater was not very full. She took a seat near the front. Before the movie started, Lucy began randomly tapping out a cadence on her knee. It was such a subconscious thing for her after the last week; she didn't realize someone else was tapping along with her. Lucy stopped and turned around. Behind her was a very cute boy. He was tall, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He looked familiar…he didn't go to her school, but she knew she had seen him somewhere. Lucy blushed, "Sorry."

The stranger said, "I don't mind. You drum?"

Lucy thought a moment. Some (non-band) guys thought it was a little unfeminine to be a drummer. Those same guys probably also didn't want to share their girlfriend with 30 other guys either. Lucy decided to play it safe, "No, I was just tapping."

"Sounded like a cadence to me. In fact, that sounded quite a lot like the Cavaliers…"

"No…what's a cadence?" Lucy cut him off innocently.

"It's a …never mind." The cute guy was quiet.

Lucy fumed to herself. _Crap! What was a girl to do? If only Gina and Mandy were here. They would know what to do._ Lucy heard herself blurting out, "Swedish fish?!"

"What?" asked the cute boy.

"Would you like a Swedish fish? They're really good," Lucy said lamely. _Wow, Luce…you ought to try that pick up line more often. _

"Sure. Mind if I sit next to you to enjoy this tasty treat? You're not saving that seat for a boyfriend are you?" C.B. asked…hinting he was definitely hoping there was NOT someone coming to sit next to Lucy.

"No, just me and the Swedish fish. You're more than welcome to join us."

Cute Boy moved down a row and sat right next to her.

"Sam."

"Lucy."

They shook hands. Lucy wanted to ask him more about him, but the house lights went down and the movie started. Lucy was keenly aware of Sam sitting next to her through the movie. _It's not like he's going to hold my hand or anything…we just met. And I know I know him from somewhere, but where?! _Far too soon the movie was over. Lucy watched as the credits started.

"How'd you like the movie?" Sam asked as they walked into the lobby.

"Umm…well I think it was a lot better than a lot of the stuff that's out there. I like the director a lot. I hope he does more things soon."

"Yeah…me too."

Awkward silence.

Sam spoke up, "So, can I walk you to your car?"

Lucy thought a second. Immediately she thought of the Pearl drum logo that was clearly on her bumper. _Crap. Got it. I'm borrowing the car from my older brother!_

"Sure thing."

They walked. Sam saw the logo, "You're sure you're not a drummer?"

Lucy casually smiled, "The car used to be my brother's."

"Really? Was he ever on drum line?"

"As a matter of fact he was. He was on quads 2 years at Brookwood."

"You go to Brookwood?" Sam's eyebrows went up and the tone in his voice changed.

"Yes, and I suppose you're going to tell me you go to South?"

"Yes, I do."

Again awkward silence.

Lucy sighed, she really thought she had a chance at knocking out one of those resolutions, "Well, I have to get home. My parents are expecting me for dinner." She slowly opened her car, waiting for Sam to stop her. He didn't. _Damn school rivalries._

Lucy stopped at a red light, trying not focus on what just happened_It's not me, it's the school. It's not me, it's the school.._ Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a car beeping next to her. It was Sam! He had his window rolled down.

Sam yelled, "What's your number?"

Lucy smiled, this was more like it, "818-555-1234."

Sam replied, "I owe you some Swedish fish!" and drove away.

Lucy drove home singing. Then it hit her, Sam wasn't just anyone at South, and he was none other than the captain of South's drum line. _Oh crap. _Lucy walked into the house. There was a note on the counter from her Mom. Brent had called. _What a day..._

* * *

_AN: So, what happens next? Well, you'll just have to buy a copy and find out! I appreciate your support._


	4. Author notes and Thank Yous!

**A special note from the Author**

When I started The Line in December (!) of last year, I really had no idea of going anywhere with it. I wrote the first chapter just to capture my feelings of a very definitive day in my life. What I later realized after that fateful day of tryouts in April was that I could do anything I wanted to. Making the battery proved to me that if I wanted something bad enough and I worked for it, it could be mine. I would later use the audition day and following season as essays for both college and grad school. I didn't think, years later, I would be writing over 60,000 words on the subject! So, thanks for all of you that have made it her and are still reading.

I wasn't a drummer, I was an oboist. I taught myself. I have the best bass line awards to prove that I did a good job.

Anyway, I learned a lot writing this story. I learned it's probably better if you have an idea of where the story is going when you start it! I learned how much I love opening my inbox and seeing that I have a review. I love checking my stats page and seeing my story's hits just keep climbing.

**So, some questions to you:**

Would you like to see the story revised? Or should I just leave it as is, and go on to something else?

Would you like to read about Lucy's senior year?

What was your favorite chapter?

Who was your favorite character?

I also mentioned it in another chapter, but I would love to see some of my side characters find life in another fanfiction. If anyone has any interest in writing a story about them, please let me know! I would be flattered.

Finally: some thank yous are definitely in order…I held off with the thanks until the end, because I always hate clicking on a story and then having to wade through all the thank yous and notes just to get to the chapter. So, all of you are special enough to get your own chapter! I'm starting at the beginning, so please read through until you find your name (I left thank you's for all you that are registered, sorry to my anon readers!):

Sohopunk08 -- my very first review of this story! It meant a lot to know that someone was not only reading it, but could sympathize with Lucy.

Mozambique – you added me to your C2 so early – how flattering! Also, I know Lucy turned out to be a little bit of a serial dater…but drama is more fun to read than people in boring happy relationships. I know she got a little out of control sometimes, but this was her first shot at dating and she wasn't very good at it!

Kayleena A. Carpenter – for better or worse, your words always meant a lot. From the early days of this story you were there! Thank you for reading, your honesty and your multiple reveiws.

Songwithoutwordz – thank you for reading.

cottoncandy9128 – hey, any time someone takes the time to write a review, it means a lot. Thank you for multiple reviews, they really kept me going.

GuardGirl04 – you remind me of me and my best friends, who were Guard girls themselves. Hope you had fun on winter danceline.

Sierra Potter-Malfoy – thank you for reading.

XBeautifulLetdownX – hope your season is going well. Are you back on quads? Go drum line girls!

ClarinetQT – what nice words great observations you always had for me. It gave me confidence.

GodessDeath – I'm glad my story could bring back good memories. What instrument did you play?

u-wish-u-were-me – with the risk of sounding repetitive, every review means something to me!

Sheyana – if we had only known at Chapter 8 where the saga of Lucy was going to take us.

Silverjazz – I hope you were able to finish the story and I hope you're still having a blast with the guys on your Line.

TwilightPrincess2005 – hope the flute is still treating you well! As a drummer and woodwind, I could really relate to your review.

TheOneandOnlyBarry – my favorite bass clarinetist. In future stories I will try and include as least a reference to your instrument. I always looked forward to your enthusiastic reviews!

Elaine Kaelar – thanks for your nice words.

Marimba Panda – I loved that you loved my story!

Aelwyn – I'm glad you clicked on my story too! I'm also glad you kept reading and reviewing. It means a lot.

Bartlettsbabe – such nice words. As an author, it's hard to know how you're writing, but reviews like yours help me know I'm doing ok!

wacked-up-band-geek – thank you for your multiple reviews. It means a lot to get feedback after every chapter.

Percussion Chick – from one Percussion chick to another, it always means a lot to me when other drum line girls like my story. After all, I'm writing it for all of us!

Maken-Wood – I made you want to join the Line? That's about the highest compliment ever. It's definitely my favorite section.

melissa89 – I'm glad you looked a the story too. Oboe/Drummers rule!

Melagorn – it's hard to describe to other people just how addicting drum line is, isn't it? I hope this story did a good job describing some of the addiction.

crazy-lil-nae-nae – I love your handle. What's the story behind it? Thanks for your review!

hairhater101 – any chance you joined the band this year? If not, you're missing out – marching band is the best!

clarinetbandgeek07 – being a girl in drum line is the best. Sure, there are other sections where the guy/girl ratio is wacked, but somehow it's different in the Line.

Legolanderin – go drum line girls! Thanks for reading.

Amy – thanks for "adopting" me into the goings on in your line. I wish you guys nothing but the best of luck this year and am anxiously waiting to hear how you do at competitions. I really apprieciate you "spreading the word" about this story. It means so much to me!

Kahsmbmarimbaplayer – are you still playing the marimba? I did for a season, but I could only do 2 mallets…never worked up to 4.

Kfcowgirlup – you watch your school's band? Have you ever thought about auditioning? It's like you instantly get 200 friends.

EmotionalElement – thanks for the super awesome compliment!

PODrummer9209 – yeah it gets confusing for me sometimes to. A lot of people to keep up with in this story for sure.

cpt702 – you figured it out! I was proud one of my readers knew it couldn't be Brent.

BlissOf Deception – do you have a few years of marching band to go? Cause it only gets better.

Hottiesplomiegurl – thanks for your multiple reviews! It really means a lot to me! I'm glad you think I'm a realistic writer.

Graceful Dream – flutie gone flaggie? That describes a lot of my friends. Nothing wrong with it – I was always jealous they got to wear beautiful costumes and I was stuck in polyester. However, I wouldn't change my section for anything.

xLaceMeWithWindx – I love your handle too! Be sure to tell the girls on your drum line about this story. I'd love their reaction too.

EVERYONE: Thank you so much for all your reviews (especially when I left you with cliffhangers). It really keeps my motivation up and inspires me to keep writing. I'm doing my best to adapt this to not only a screenplay, but also a novel. Who knows? But I'll let all of you know if anything happens.

If you put all songs from the story together, it's a pretty kick ass mix-cd.

Super last thing…for a picture of me on my bass, go to my profile...I've listed a link to it.

Best,

Courtney  
Brookwood Drum Line 1994-1998  
Front Line 1994-1996  
Bass Line 1996-1998  



	5. Author update

Dear reader,

Update!

Where do I even start?

Well, if you don't read any further, please check out my new homepage! If you go to the dutchesscourtney profile, you'll get the link.

Ok, wow, it's been a long time since I finished the rough draft of this story. In that time, I've finished three other books and, as you're probably aware, completed a final edit of **The Line**. The new version with a completely different ending, new scenes, a few new names and well, about 10K words trimmed went out into the literary world and some people got really excited about it, but then I never got an agent. So, I've decided, taking a page from what I think my characters would do if they were me, to do it myself.

I've already started the process. I sent off the manuscript to have an editorial consultation, from there it will be just a matter of me signing off on the final version. Next weekend, I'm headed home to my alma mater (High School edition) to check out the Line and work on cover art. On the marketing side of things I've created a myspace page for the book (just click on my profile), which I invite you all to join and I'm talking to my alma mater (College edition) about doing PR work and cutting a "trailer" for the book to put up on YouTube. I'm really excited about the possibilities!

Also, I've done some research and once the book actually comes out, I'm going to donate a percentage of my royalties to the Interlochen Arts Camp. I think it's a win-win scenario and an organization that I am happy to support. Plus, I think it's only fair.

I'll be saying this a lot over the next couple of months, but I owe a lot to all the fans of this story and the entire genre. You've provided the motivation to get me this far and I think we have the opportunity to take things even further. What I, as a semi-adult who works part time in the entertainment industry, can realize is that _you_ as a demographic have a lot of power. So, if you have a moment, and I know you do now that your marching season is (sniff) over, pass this message along to someone else, or let a member of your band know about my myspace page. I think we have a chance to make the publishing world take notice.

All the best,

Courtney


	6. Buy it Now!

The time has finally come and I couldn't be more excited!

THE LINE is now available to purchase (retail price $13.95).   So, want your own copy? Of course you do!

Let's see which category you fall into:

**1. I want to buy the book. Like, now.**

- Go to iUniverse and type my name, "Courtney Brandt" and THE LINE will appear:

- Go to Amazon and type my name, "Courtney Brandt" and THE LINE will appear:

- Go to Barnes and Noble, type my name, "Courtney Brandt" and THE LINE will appear.

**2. I want to buy the book, but I can't order things online:**

- March down to your local bookstore and have my ISBN number (0-595-42281-0) in hand. Since it is available online, you can ask nicely for your local store to order you a copy, and have them call you when it comes in.

- Wait patiently until I come to your general area for a book signing. I've got one arranged in Atlanta at the moment and am working on more.

**3. I just want to help!**

- Order a copy of my book from a bookstore…but don't pick it up…hopefully they'll put the extra copy out on the shelf!

- Copy and paste this entire bulletin and send it out to all your friends…that is seriously the best thing you can do for me.

- Leave a review on Amazon or Barnes and Noble for my book telling people that they are missing out by not buying THE LINE.

**4. In case you needed a reason, so, why do all this?**

- It will make you feel good.

- The book is actually worth reading - the version that was online was such a rough draft - the new version has new scenes and an entirely new ending.

- Help send a message to publishing companies that a marching band series is worth consideration.

- Help support other young artists like yourself – a percentage of my royalties will be donated to a music charity.

- Together we can try and break the top sales on Amazon and make publishers take notice.

- It's a belated birthday present to the author!

- If I sell 500 copies, then I will get a tattoo. That's right, you can totally force a stranger to permanently change their body!

Please let me know if you have any questions at all!!! I'm working on how to distribute signed copes so keep an eye out for future notes. I will be posting the direct links for where to purchase the book in my profile. Thanks again for all the support thus far!

Courtney


End file.
